Systems for performing molecular analysis can include the use of surface-enhanced Raman spectroscopy (SERS), enhanced fluorescence, enhanced luminescence, and plasmonic sensing, among others. With specific regard to SERS, Raman spectroscopy is a spectroscopic technique used in condensed matter physics and chemistry to study various low-frequency modes in molecular systems. In further detail, in a Raman spectroscopic, an approximately monochromatic beam of light of a particular wavelength range passes through a sample of molecules and a spectrum of scattered light is emitted. The spectrum of wavelengths emitted from the molecule is called a “Raman spectrum” and the emitted light is called “Raman scattered light.” A Raman spectrum can reveal electronic, vibrational, and rotational energies levels of a molecule. Different molecules produce different Ra-man spectrums that can be used like a fingerprint to identify molecules and even determine the structure of molecules. With this and other sensing techniques, enhancing device sensitivity, simplifying sensors, providing additional flexibility, etc., in such devices would be desirable.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the disclosure is thereby intended.